Show Me
by bugmadoo
Summary: "You could show me, Granger." Series of Dramione One-Shots, Smut with extreme fantasy and content, Post-Hogwarts


This is the Prologue to the Series of One-Shots I am doing which is called _Show Me_. The following One-Shots will be uploaded as next chapters to this. Thanks for reading and have fun!

* * *

**Prologue**

She stopped next to him, leaning against the railing of the roof garden they were on just like he was and really enjoying the view from up there for the first time during that night. They were in the middle of Wizarding London surrounded by little lights from windows or streetlights. It was very picturesque and she stood there next to Draco Malfoy and taking it all in.

"What are you doing, Granger?"

"It's a beautiful view, isn't it? And the breeze up her is so pleasant and it's still so amazingly wa-"

"If you're here to talk about the weather you can fuck off again, Granger."

"Nice to see you too, Malfoy."

He nodded and lifted his glass to his lips.

"I just saw that you were standing here alone and I am alone too so I thought I'd come over and see how you are doing."

He didn't look at her but mumbled something under his breath that she didn't catch.

"Susan did do a good job with the gala, though, didn't she?"

"Whatever." To her confusion there was a hint of a smile on his face.

"Why are you here anyway if you hate it so much?"

She knew in the back of her mind that she was asking too many questions but she couldn't really bring herself to care. She had had more alcoholic drinks than she had planned on drinking so some cautiousness she might have had earlier slightly disappeared. Draco confirmed that little suspicion she had by sending her a short glare that actually wasn't half as hateful as she had expected it to be.

"You know full well that I can't afford not to come. So now here I am, bored to death, doing the only reasonable thing someone can in a situation like this: take advantage of free booze."

"Serves you right."

"Oh, did I get your knickers in a twist because I didn't say hello?" That prospect was amusing him apparently because he was smirking once again.

"… Maybe." It didn't if she was honest with herself. She was used to the rude and direct Draco Malfoy. What she wasn't used to was the rather playful Draco Malfoy she had just discovered and she wanted to get to know that version of him. So she kept on playing.

"Salazar, you must have the most vanilla sex life in history, Granger."

"How-? I fail to see how that matters or why that would even interest you, Malfoy."

"Are you telling me you never look at people and ask yourself how they are in bed? What turns them on? What faces they pull when they come?"

"You are a pervert, Malfoy."

He smirked. Then, a sound escaped him that she had never heard of him before. Did -? Did he just laugh? But there was no mistaking because it happened again and Malfoy's face told her he was just as surprised as she was but he couldn't stop it apparently. Before she could do anything else they were both laughing. She wasn't really sure why but it was one of those laughs that just felt liberating, those laughs that made you feel like the sun finally broke through the blanket of dark clouds that had dominated the sky for the last month.

Their laughter ebbed away after a while and they just stood there, looking out at the night sky again. Hermione hoped that he would forget what they were walking about before their uncharacteristic fit of laughter had started but fate disappointed her.

"I like sex," Draco said, not looking at her. "I actually like sex any way I can get it as long as I am the one in charge. But the kind of sex I like most is sex with a submissive woman who does everything I say willingly and happily."

Only when he finished, did he turn around to look at her. Hermione felt like she couldn't breathe even though her lungs seemed to be so full of air that they were going to burst at any moment. This couldn't really be happening. There was no way, she thought. She knew that her face hadn't changed that much and prayed to Merlin that he face didn't who how she was feeling on the inside. She tried to calm herself as much as possible because this- this didn't mean – she could never anyway …

She took a deep breath, her eyebrows rising, and she smiled at him. She was glad to still have most of her drink in her tumbler because she could use the burning liquid right now.

Hermione would have never really guessed it but apparently Draco Malfoy liked the kind of sex she did too. Well – that was not completely true. Draco Malfoy like the kind of sex she always wanted to have but never had a chance to try. None of the men she ever had a sexual relationship with, had been the kind of people to want to try it too, so they had always ignored her hints or sometimes outright requests. It excited her more than she could've have expected to stand next to a man and _know_ that he could give her what she wanted.

"Which is of course not the type of sex you like, Granger." Malfoy said after a while staring at the sky again.

"You – you don't know that for sure, Malfoy."

He looked at her then, raising his right eyebrow, asking her without needing words.

"You'd be very surprised, Malfoy, that's all I am saying."

"I don't believe you, Granger. You can't seriously be the kind of person who likes it rough in bed. I have a radar for that in my head and you certainly don't show up on it." Draco said and drowned the last of his Firewhiskey.

She really didn't know why they were talking about this or how this even started, but she would blame it on the alcohol later. Stopping didn't really come to her mind at this point, so she just kept talking for some reason.

"I promise you, Malfoy. You'd be surprised. That's all I'm saying."

"And I don't think your word is enough, Granger."

"Well, there's not much else I can do." Hermione said. She lifted the glass to her lips and drank the rest of her Firewhiskey.

"You could show me."

She looked at him for a while, not moving but just staring at him. He didn't know how long he would have had to wait for a reaction or what kind it would be. Maybe she would realize what they were actually doing and talking about and just laugh dismissingly and walk away. He thought that that scenario was the most probable one so he started turning around to walk away and just forget about the whole affair – which wouldn't be easy if he was quite honest with himself. She had sparked curiosity inside of him and somehow he didn't really want to let that go but it wasn't his choice at this point.

He felt her dainty hand on his arm then, pulling him back, and he smirked. He didn't really know Granger very well but he knew that she wouldn't back down from a challenge.

They were standing closer to each other than before and he could feel her breath on his chin. Only now did he notice how much shorter she was than him. They were staring at each other's eyes. Eyes that could either show you everything or nothing. He saw determination in hers and he asked himself what she saw in his. She looked down between them then and he saw her take her wand out of her purse and converting her empty glass into a vial. The tip of her wand then touched her left temple all while still never leaving Draco's eyes. The string of memories she conjured was just as silver as the few others he had seen but he had a feeling that this one shone brighter. Maybe because it was more important for him, what it contained, or maybe he was just imagining things. Either way, Granger sealed the vial and put it in his hand, closing her hand around his fist as if to make sure that he wouldn't let it out.

Granger opened her mouth as if to explain but closed it again. Instead she took a small step back, her hand still around his. She stood there for a moment longer, hovering and contemplating if she had just done the biggest mistake she had made in a while or if revealing this to him would turn out to be a good idea. Right now, she decided not to care because she had done it. She had been spontaneous which she rarely was these days and it felt good somehow. So she let it be and finally let go of his hand. She leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his cheek, then turned to leave.

She somehow felt like she never did before. Walking through the groups of people that were still lingering at the function, she felt liberated somehow. It really didn't make any sense if she thought about it afterwards, but right in that moment she could have sworn that she had floated towards the exit. With a wide grin on her face she made her way home not having felt so expectant in a long time.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! Thanks for reading the prologue to the series of One-Shots I'm going to publish that follow this encounter of Draco and Hermione. I hope you enjoyed it and will enjoy what will come even more ;D

Let me know what you think! Until Next time,

- bugmadoo aka Fiona :)


End file.
